A Christmastime Crisis
by subwaytonowhere
Summary: When Dom organizes Secret Santa for their friend group, Curt draws Riker's name. But getting the perfect gift for Riker proves to be difficult.


**A/N: Hello! I'm back with some Christmas Rikurt. I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Emily. She was the one that encouraged me to continue with my very first Rikurt fanfiction, and now we're friends. Emily, I know I'm busy, but I really do appreciate our friendship and I hope you enjoy this little story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Curt Mega, the Lynch family, Titus, Dom, or whoever else is mentioned here. Also, I have no idea if Riker likes Japanese melon-flavored hard candy. I don't know if the Lynches have bushes outside their house. I don't know if Black Holes and Revelations is Curt's favorite Muse album. All of these things either were because I needed it for the story, or a guess. So please don't quote me on these, lol.**

**Well, without further ado, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Curt, you get first pick," Dom said. Dom held the basket out to Curt. The basket contained the names of everyone in their friend group.<p>

Curt reached down into the basket and dug around. Finally, he grabbed a piece of paper.

"Now, remember, don't tell us who it is yet. We'll all open them in a few minutes."

Curt set down the piece of paper on his table, leaving it folded. Dom continued walking around the room, until everyone had selected a name. Dom took the last one, and then set the basket down on the table next to him.

"Alright everybody. On the count of three, everybody open your slips of paper," Dom said. "One…two…three."

Curt unfolded his slip of paper. "Riker" was scrawled on it in Dom's handwriting.

Curt was going to be Riker's Secret Santa.

He didn't mind at all, he was just a little nervous. He'd been harboring a little crush on Riker for a while now, and he didn't want to screw this up. He just needed some ideas, and then he'd be good to go.

"So, you have three weeks to give your secret Santa your gift. At the end of the three weeks, at my Christmas party, you'll reveal yourself to them."

It seemed easy enough. Curt just had to figure out what to get him.

* * *

><p>Curt had stayed up for half of the night scrolling through Riker's Twitter page, looking for ideas. He still had no idea what he was going to get Riker. Finally, he'd given up and gone to bed.<p>

He and Riker were going to go get some coffee, but Curt showed up at the Lynch residence a little earlier than he was supposed to. He was going to talk to one of Riker's siblings or parents to see if he could get some ideas.

Rocky walked out the door, probably on his way to meet Alexa.

"Rocky!" Curt whispered. He was hiding in the bushes beside the Lynch home. Rocky turned, then noticing Curt.

"Curt?" Rocky said.

"Shh," Curt said.

"What are you doing?" Rocky whispered.

"You know how my friend Dom organized Secret Santa this year?" Curt said. Rocky nodded. "I'm Riker's Secret Santa, and I have no idea what to get him."

"Ooh. When we went to Japan, we tried these candies. They were hard, kind of like a Jolly Rancher. They were light green, and they were melon-flavored. Riker loved them. If you could track some of those down, I'm sure Riker would love that."

"Where would I find those?"

"I don't know. You could probably order them online."

"Okay," Curt said. "Thanks."

Rocky walked over to his car. Curt checked the time on his phone. It was time to pick up Riker. Curt stepped out of the bushes, and then walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Curt found the candies.<p>

He typed in "Japanese melon-flavored hard candy into Google, and he found the name of the candy. Better yet, there were some stores around LA that sold them. A few days later, Curt found himself being called to an audition, and the audition was happening at a place near one of the stores. After his audition, Curt went over to the store to look for the candy. He found the candy, and then bought it. The bag only cost a few dollars, and then Curt returned to his apartment.

He wrapped up the candy and stuck a tag on the package (_To: Riker From: Your Secret Santa_). Later, Curt went over to the Lynch residence. He parked up the street, then walked there with the package. He placed it on the doorstep, and then he rang the doorbell. He quickly jumped off of the porch and into the bushes. Just as he got settled, the door opened.

It was Rydel.

She scanned the yard with a confused expression on her face. But then, she looked down, spotting the package. She picked it up and read the tag on the front. Then, Rydel turned to walk back into the house.

"Riker, you've got a package," she said just before closing the door.

Curt was about to jump up and leave, but he wasn't quite ready to dash yet. It was a good thing he had waited. A few seconds later, the door opened again. Riker stepped out onto the porch and looked around, holding the unopened package in his hand. But when he didn't see anyone, he walked back inside and closed the door.

Curt jumped up from where he was crouching in the bushes and scurried away.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Curt was hanging out with his friend Titus. They walked up one of the streets of Los Angeles, talking about the Secret Santa thing.<p>

"I'm Telly's Secret Santa," Titus said. "I'm going to put a lot of effort into his gift. I don't want it to be something totally lame, like a bag of candy or a coffee mug."

Curt's heart nearly stopped. He hadn't realized that a bag of candy was a lame Secret Santa gift. There he'd been, so proud of not only being able to find that Japanese candy that Riker liked, but also the fact that he'd managed to give Riker his gift without Riker seeing him. But apparently, he had screwed up.

"What'd you get for your person?" Titus asked.

"Oh, I haven't decided yet," Curt said.

"Gotcha," Titus said.

What was Curt going to do? He'd given Riker a totally lame present.

Perhaps it could be fixed. All Curt had to do was give Riker a better gift.

* * *

><p>Curt kept a watchful eye on Riker's Twitter page, just in case he tweeted something that could provide a clue for a new Secret Santa gift. A few days later, Riker tweeted something that Curt thought might help.<p>

_ rikerr5: I miss snow ):_

Curt had a great idea. He searched the internet, hoping that there was a way to make snow out of ice or something. Then, he could build Riker a little snowman or something, and then leave it on his porch in a cooler.

He spent two hours searching the internet before giving up. The only snow recipes were for making ice cream that looked like snow. Curt briefly considered making some, but he had decided against it. Again, Curt was without an idea.

The next day, after his shift at the coffee shop, he was walking around downtown L.A. He walked by a store that was boasting Christmas-related items. One of the things they had was stuffed animals that looked like snowmen. It looked out of place in L.A. Curt went and bought one. He couldn't bring snow to Riker, but he could bring him a cute little snowman.

* * *

><p>Curt was having cold feet yet again.<p>

He'd wrapped up the snowman and left it on Riker's front porch again. This time, it was Ross who answered the door. Ross simply picked it up and brought in inside, and Riker didn't come rushing out to try to catch his Secret Santa in the act.

Riker had tweeted a picture of the snowman. He seemed to like it, which made Curt happy. But then he noticed replies from their friends showing off their gifts from their Secret Santas.

All of them seemed more thoughtful, if not more creative than Curt's gift. And now, Curt was facing a crisis again. He'd managed to give Riker another dumb present.

In the midst of it, he'd gotten _his_ present from his Secret Santa. It was a copy of Black Holes and Revelations, his favorite Muse album. It was a pretty cool present. He loved it. But it only made him more worried about the gift he'd given Riker. A stuffed snowman seemed stupid compared to something like that.

Why was this so hard? And what was he going to do? There were only a few days left before the party now. Would Curt be able to find something else in time?

As he sat on his couch, having a Christmastime crisis, his phone chimed. There was a new tweet from Riker.

_ rikerr5: I wouldn't mind a mistletoe kiss lol_

And that's when a new idea came to Curt's mind. It would be the riskiest thing he'd ever done, and it would take some planning.

But there's no reason why it couldn't be done.

And perhaps this was yet another dumb idea. And perhaps it would backfire.

But it was his last shot at a decent gift for Riker.

* * *

><p>Curt stood in Dom's living room. A stereo played Christmas songs from a CD that Dom had burned for the party. A lot of their friends were beginning to arrive. Curt stayed stationed where he could see the door, watching for Riker to come in.<p>

"Who are you waiting for?" Titus asked.

"Riker," Curt said.

"I thought the snowman was pretty cute," Titus said. Curt didn't take his eyes off of the front door.

"Yeah. But I have one more gift for him, and I want to give it to him when he gets here," Curt said.

Titus moved away, and Curt kept watching. Dom's door flung open again. It was Darren and Chris. Not Riker. Darn.

He kept watching. The door opened yet again, and in walked Riker. Curt started jumping up and down and waving his arms.

"Riker! Over here!" Curt said. Riker made eye contact with Curt. Then, he smiled and nodded, heading over to Curt.

Titus stopped him. Curt felt his frustration build up inside of him once again. He just wanted Riker. Whatever Titus said was brief, and then he continued over to Curt.

"Hey," Riker said when he got there.

"Hi," Curt said. "Follow me for a second."

"Why?"

"There's no time to explain."

Curt grabbed Riker by the hand, and led him up the stairs. Dom had graciously allowed Curt to hang some mistletoe from the light fixture in the hallway. That way, it was away from everyone else, and Curt didn't run the risk of having Riker kiss someone else (or kiss someone else himself).

Curt's heart was beginning to pound. This was it, this was the defining moment. Once they got up the stairs, Curt positioned Riker under the mistletoe. Riker hadn't seemed to notice it yet, which was good.

"Look me in the eyes," Curt said. Riker did as he asked. The second those brown eyes met Curt's, his stomach seemed to melt. He nearly forgot what he was going to say, but luckily, he quickly recovered. "I was your Secret Santa."

"Oh, cool," Riker said.

That's what he was afraid of. Riker didn't seem too enthusiastic about the gifts.

"I'd talked to Rocky to try to get some ideas after I drew your name," Curt said. "He suggested the candy thing. I got the candy and planted the gift, and I was so proud of myself. But a couple of days later I was talking to Titus and he said that candy was a lame gift and then I felt bad. Then you tweeted the thing about the snow, and I wanted to try and find a way to bring snow to you, but I couldn't. So, then I saw the snowman, and gave you that. But I got a really awesome gift from my Secret Santa and everyone else was getting awesome gifts from theirs and I was just so nervous that my gift wasn't good enough—"

"No, it's fine," Riker said, cutting him off. "The candy was really good. That must have been hard to find. I'm touched that you'd go to so much trouble to find that for me. And the snowman was pretty cute. Everyone in my family thought so. He's in the living room as a Christmas decoration."

"You didn't let me finish," Curt replied. "I was nervous, and so I got one more gift for you, which I would like to give you now."

This was it. This was really it.

"Okay," Riker said.

"Look up," Curt said.

Riker looked up while Curt held his breath. But to his relief, Riker smiled.

"You know what they say about mistletoe," Riker said.

Before Curt could collect his thoughts, Riker grabbed his waist and pulled him in.

"Merry Christmas, Curt," Riker said.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Curt said.

Riker pulled him in, and Curt tipped his head up. He closed his eyes. A few seconds later, a pair of warm lips met his, kissing him ever so gently. It was everything that Curt had wanted.

When Riker released him a few seconds later, Riker leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

"That was the best Christmas present ever," Riker said.


End file.
